Our Secrets
by Nowhere222
Summary: Quinn becomes pregnant with Rachel's baby. This is a story about two confused girls who barely even like each other, coming to know one another. Can they figure themselves out in time for the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Secrets**

Quinn held the stick in her hand. She had sat in the bathroom staring at it for about fifteen minutes until Rachel came in and found her. Surprisingly, she hadn't shed a tear, she's pretty sure she's still in shock. She didn't know what to do, but she did know one thing, no one could ever know.

She'd moved out of her parents' house earlier in the year and moved to New York with Santana and Brittany. It would be simple enough to hide from her parents for a while. However, Rachel moved in a few months ago and she can't just kick her out. Rachel is now going to be a permanent part of her life; she honestly didn't know what she wanted from Rachel.

* * *

Rachel stood behind Quinn in the small bathroom and just stared. Both girls remained quiet as they looked at the small stick. The little blue plus mark, positive, made Rachel's eyes begin to burn. She'd been staring at the mark as though it would change. This was not supposed to happen.

What was she going to do? She didn't know anything about babies. Sure, she wanted kids, but with Quinn? Their relationship was so shaky and based on confusion; it wasn't the healthiest relationship. They barely even liked each other. How would they explain this to people? She didn't want anyone to know about her. She had hidden it for so long.

"No one can know." Quinn said breaking Rachel out of her panicked thoughts.

"What?"

"No one can know Rachel. We'll figure something out."

Rachel only nodded and let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure how long they could hide this, but she was glad for the little time she did have for now. Quinn stood up and took the pregnancy test with her.

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke up before Quinn walked out the door. Quinn stopped but didn't turn around to look at the girl. Honestly, Rachel didn't know what to say.

"We'll figure it out." Quinn walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this chapter. This is my first G!P story (That's my warning). Please Review =)**

**Chapter 2**

_Senior Year (High School)_

Rachel made her way quickly down the hall until she made it to the restroom. She travels way further out of her way upstairs to the other side of the school just to use the vacant bathroom. She tossed her bag over by the sink before making her way into the back stall. She shut it and locked it securely behind her.

_I knew I shouldn't have had two cups of coffee this morning._

She lifted her skirt and pulled down her tight underwear. She always wore constricting underwear to keep her bulge hidden. People would start talking if they noticed it and that would eventually lead to everyone finding out.

She'd always been different. When she was born, everyone thought she was a boy. When she young, she had come to her fathers and told them that she was a girl. They just believed that she was finding herself, but they were very understanding. It surprised them both when she hand begun going through puberty and had begun growing breast. They took her straight to the doctor for answers.

They ran a lot of test on her but no one could figure out what exactly was wrong. They all did agree on one thing, that Rachel was a girl. That she was just born with male genitalia, but was a girl none the less.

Ever since then, Rachel knew that she was a freak. She knew that she had to keep this all to herself, therefore explaining her long trips to the other side of the school just to use the bathroom.

She held her member in her hand as she relieved herself. Usually, she would sit down to avoid any suspicion but she was sure no one would come in. The hall was empty when she made her way up here. She was just about finished when she heard someone walk into the bathroom. She did her best to hurry before someone realized what she was doing. She shook herself dry and quickly turned around to get herself back together.

She stood silently in the stall as she heard the person shuffling around. It was quiet and it was making Rachel very nervous.

"Man hands?"

Rachel's heart dropped.

_Oh god. Quinn._

Rachel flushed, took a deep breath, and slowly made her way out of the stall.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said as she walked over to the sink. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"What the hell were you doing?" Quinn asked curiously.

"What people usually come to the restroom to do Quinn, what do think?" She finished washing her hands and went to grab a paper towel.

"Why were you…?" Quinn watched the as she tossed her paper towel in the trash.

"Honestly Quinn, I had to pee. Is that enough information for you?" Rachel went to grab her things so she could make her escape. Unfortunately, Quinn stepped in front of her to block her path.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"I want to know why you were standing up to pee…" Quinn smirked. "Maybe, man hands was an accurate name for you huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said nervously. "Now please step out of my way so I can get back to class."

"I don't think so. I'm much too curious about this right now." Quinn chuckled. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who would be curious about this though. Maybe I should just have someone pants you in the hall? How would you like that? No slushy's, I promise." She smirked. She turned to leave the bathroom.

"No, Quinn wait." Rachel said stopping the girl. "Please don't." Rachel thought quickly and finally gave up. "I'll tell you, but please don't…don't tell anyone."

Quinn raised a curious eyebrow before leaning back against the sink counter. Rachel stood around nervously until she worked up the courage to speak.

"I was born different. I just have…" Rachel couldn't get the words to come out. She could feel the blonde girls' eye's burning into her.

"Show me." Quinn whispered.

Rachel's head shot up and she looked fearfully up at the blonde.

"Quinn please." Rachel begged.

"Show me." She said a little louder, more demanding.

Rachel stood there and stared at the blonde girl before slowly sitting her bag back on the ground. She took a deep breath and slowly slid her skirt down with shaky hands. Quinn's eyes wandered down to the slight bulge in Rachel's underwear.

Thinking that was enough, Rachel started pulling her skirt back up.

"Show me." Quinn said louder, stopping the girl.

"Quinn." Rachel said. Quinn had really begun to scare her.

Quinn stormed over towards Rachel and slapped her hands away, halting her from pulling up her skirt. She leaned in close and looked Rachel straight in the eye. Rachel could feel the blonde girls' breath on her lips.

"Show me." With that said, Quinn backed away from the frightened brunette.

Rachel let go of her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled them down. Once she was out, she quickly looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. She heard Quinn move and looked at the blonde when she heard her lock the bathroom door.

Quinn made her way over to Rachel, never taking her eyes off the girls' penis. The silence was making Rachel feel much more awkward than the situation already was.

"It works?" Quinn said breaking the silence.

"Y…Yes, it does." Rachel answered.

Quinn finally looked up and looked back at the door. Rachel quickly went to cover herself back up, but Quinn stopped her once more.

"Take them off." Quinn demanded.

"What?" Rachel asked confused. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Take them off."

Rachel took a deep breath and removed her skirt and underwear. She stood there in the cold bathroom, bare from the waist down. Quinn walked over to the back stall and walk in.

"Come here." Quinn demanded.

Rachel stared at the girl in disbelief before taking a deep breath and walking over to the stall. Once she was in, Quinn shut the door behind them.

The stood there in the cramped space for about a full minute before Quinn finally moved. She slowly moved her hand out towards Rachel's member. Rachel reacted quickly and covered herself.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

Without saying anything, Quinn gave Rachel a stern look before swatting her hands away once more. Rachel was beyond confused. She was pretty sure however, that she was being molested. She didn't know how to stop Quinn, especially knowing that deep down, she didn't want to. She had always admired the blonde girl, but she was just so mean. She never really thought about her in a sexual way, but being in the stall with her right now was…exciting.

Quinn reached out once more and slowly slid a finger down the length of Rachel's penis. She looked down to watch as the blonde girl continued to explore Rachel. She should not have looked. Once she got the visual of Quinn's hand roaming over her, she felt herself beginning to harden.

"Quinn…" Rachel pleaded softly. This only urged the blonde on. She took Rachel fully into her hand and squeezed gently. Rachel let out a stifled moan as she became hard. She watched as the blonde continued to fondle her. She looked up to see Quinn's face. The blonde girl was entranced by the movement of her own hand. She took a tighter grip of the member and begun pumping it. She stroked up and down slowly and firmly. Rachel leaned back against the stall wall and focused on breathing. She'd done this to herself many times, but she didn't want to completely embarrass herself by coming too early.

Quinn picked up the pace to match Rachel's breathing. Rachel looked down and watched as the girl continued to jack her off. The idea of it alone was about to make the brunette explode. She didn't want to accidentally get anything on the blonde, so she quickly pulled away and directed herself at the toilet. Quinn took hold of the girl and pumped harder and faster. Rachel lasted for about 3 more pumps before she came into the toilet bowl.

Once Rachel got herself back under control, she looked down to see that she had gotten some of her come on Quinn's hand.

"Sorry." Rachel said shyly. She reached over and flushed the evidence down the toilet.

Quinn made her way out of the stall and went straight to the sink to wash up. Rachel walked awkwardly over to her clothes and got dressed. Quinn stood and waited until Rachel finished before unlocking the door.

"I'll tell everyone about you if you say anything."

With that said, she left the bathroom leaving Rachel there alone once again. The small girl picked up her bags and slowly made her way out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like such a perv, but this chapter was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, it's my favorite thing :)**

**Chapter 3**

_(Day of Conception Day)_

Quinn sat in the living room on the couch with Brittany. She wasn't really interested in whatever Brittany was watching on the television but would glance up every once in a while from her book. She had been in the house all day and was becoming restless. It was cold and rainy in New York today and she wasn't going out. The other blonde in the room didn't have class today along with Quinn but was more capable of keeping herself entertained.

After rereading the same paragraph several times, Quinn decided that maybe she had done enough reading. She sat the book down on the coffee table in front of her and stood up from the couch. She stretched her arms over her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Britt, do you want anything?" She asked the girl.

"Yeah, some of those gummies Tana gets me." Brittany said excitedly.

Quinn walked over to the cabinet where Santana keeps Brittany's things and opened it. She moved some boxes around as she searched for the girls beloved gummy snacks.

"Britt, I think you're all out." Quinn spoke loudly from the kitchen. She could practically feel the girls pout. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before walking back into the living room. "Sorry, B."

Before Brittany could pout anymore, they heard keys in the door.

"Tana!" Brittany said excitedly as she jumped off the couch and rushed to the door.

"Hey, B." Quinn heard Santana say from the door way.

"We gotta go."

"Go where? I just got here."

"I'm out of my fruit snacks."

"Oh."

With that said, Quinn heard the door shut and knew the two girls had left. She heard shuffling around in the kitchen and knew that Rachel must have come in with Santana.

Rachel had moved in a few months ago and it had been strange for them both. After Kurt moved in with Blaine a little while after he graduated, Rachel felt alone in the two's old apartment. Plus, the rent was too high without him. She had talked to Brittany online and the bubbly blonde asked Rachel if she'd like to stay with them. All three of the girls had moved in together almost a year ago and had a spare room because Brittany never used hers; she slept in Santana's room.

Quinn and Santana had been talking about leaving Lima for a while. Once her father got caught having an affair, Quinn was left with her mother. Her mother had agreed to let Quinn go off to New York with the other two girls as long as she was in school. She paid the down payment for the apartment which helped them get a pretty decent place. Quinn mostly figured her mother let her leave so she could continue her fling with the lawn guy.

When Quinn found out that Rachel was moving in, she didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure how she would react around the girl. Rachel and she had a very interesting relationship in high school. What had originally started off as curiosity, turned into something completely different.

* * *

**High School**

_Rachel checked to make sure she had the right address before pulling into the drive way. She was kind of shocked when she got the text from Quinn, telling her to come over. She was actually pretty nervous. She knew what this was about. Over the past few weeks, after the bathroom incident, they had had several different encounters at school. So, she knew something was going to happen again tonight. She knew she should have just stayed home, but something about Quinn kept her coming back._

_Just because they had begun having these encounters, didn't mean Quinn was much nicer to Rachel. There were times where Quinn wouldn't bother Rachel all day, but those were on the days where Quinn would pull Rachel off into a different room and jack her off. Rachel was confused and intrigued all the same, plus she really enjoyed what Quinn did to her._

_She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. She didn't wait too long before Quinn came to the door. The blonde girl looked at her and stepped aside for the smaller girl to enter. Neither girl said anything as Rachel made her way through the door. _

_That was the other thing. They never talked about any of this. They never talked during. They never talked after. They barely looked at each other, and Rachel was sure that kissing of any sort was out of the question._

_Once Quinn had locked the front door behind her, she took the lead and led Rachel through the house. It was a beautiful house. Very elegant were the words Rachel would use to describe it. However, it was cold, not many pictures of the family. Secretly, Rachel would have loved to see pictures of a young Quinn Fabray._

_"Your house is beautiful." Rachel spoke. Her words sounded loud in the quiet environment. Quinn looked back at the girl and gave a nod._

_"Thank you."_

_Quinn led them both up the stairs and down the hall. She stopped at the door at the far end of the hallway on the left. She stepped aside once more and allowed Rachel to enter._

_Once Rachel was in the room, she smiled a little. She could tell that this was Quinn's room. It was painted a light yellow and had a few pictures on the wall. Rachel wandered the room and looked at some of the photos. She heard Quinn lock the door, but was so into the photos that she didn't pay it much attention._

_"Did you take these yourself?" Rachel asked, turning to look at the blonde. Quinn nodded as she watched Rachel. "They're beautiful. You're really talented."_

_She turned around to look at the blonde who gave her a small smile. That was one of the first times Quinn had shown any positive emotions towards Rachel. She smiled back at Quinn._

_Both girls stood there in silence looking at everything except one another. Finally Quinn moved towards Rachel. That's how it always starts. Quinn came and stood in front of the small girl, leaving little space between them. She didn't look at Rachel as she unbuttoned the girls' jeans. Rachel stood very still as Quinn slid her jeans down her legs, leaving her in her tight underwear. She could already feel herself getting excited and nothing had even happened yet. Rachel stepped out of her pants and kicked them to the side. Quinn hooked her fingers into the waistband of Rachel's underwear and slowly pulled them down the girls' legs. _

_Once Rachel was free, she only stood there waiting for instruction. She stared at the top of Quinn's head as she stared at Rachel's anatomy._

_"Go lay on the bed." Quinn spoke quietly without looking at Rachel._

_Rachel got up and walked over to the bed. She looked over at the blonde before she climbed up and lay down. Being naked from the waist down was something Rachel was becoming accustomed to. She watched as different emotions played across Quinn's face. Finally, the girl settled on one. _

_Rachel watched in awe as Quinn reached behind herself and undid her dress. She watched as the girl let it fall to her feet. Rachel had never seen a girl naked before, other than on the internet. She was amazed at how gorgeous Quinn was. She let her eyes roam over the girls' body. She may not have been completely naked, but a bra and panties was enough to get a rise out of Rachel._

_She was a little embarrassed by how quickly she had become hard. She watched Quinn as Quinn watched her becoming harder. Finally, Quinn walked over to the side of the bed. She continued to stare at Rachel's member before finally looking up at the girl. Their eye's met and Rachel took in a deep breath. They never broke eye contact as Quinn slid off her own underwear, leaving her only in her bra._

_Quinn slowly crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. The blonde let her eyes drift once again below Rachel's waist. She lifted her hand to Rachel's hard member and stroked it softly. Rachel released her breath and relaxed into the mattress. _

_After a few strokes, Quinn removed her hand and reached behind Rachel. It startled Rachel a bit, having Quinn so close. She leaned in so quickly, Rachel wasn't sure what she was doing. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she really wanted the girl to kiss her. _

_Just as fast as she had reached behind her, Quinn pulled back, bringing with her from behind the pillow, a loan condom. This was happening so fast for Rachel and yet so unbearably slow, she was about to lose her virginity to Quinn Fabray. Yes, the situation was a bit strange, but by now, Rachel didn't care._

_Quinn ripped open the wrapper and pulled out the condom. She looked at it before looking at Rachel a bit sheepishly._

_"Do you know…?" Quinn started. Rachel only shook her head. She had no idea how to put one on. She'd never felt the need to learn. Seeing as she had been pretty sure that she would be dying a virgin._

_Quinn fumbled for a bit but managed to slide the latex over Rachel. After she got the condom on, she crawled on top of Rachel and straddled her. Her center hovered over Rachel's hardened cock. She looked into Rachel's eyes as though waiting for permission. Rachel only nodded once slightly before Quinn lowered herself down._

_Rachel couldn't imagine anything feeling any better than the tip of her penis inside of Quinn. She was amazed at how wet Quinn was inside. She didn't know Quinn was so ready; she never gave any indication that she was so turned on._

_Rachel knew she needed to focus. She really didn't want to ruin this by exploding before anything even really happened. She calmed herself down by taking a few deep breaths before looking up at Quinn. _

_The blonde girl was still lowering herself down on Rachel. Rachel watched as the girls face twisted with discomfort._

_"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" Rachel asked concerned._

_"Just….just give me a second." Quinn said before lowering herself the rest of the way._

_Rachel sat there trying to distract herself from the feeling of Quinn's slick hot center tightly gripping her member. The girl felt so good wrapped around Rachel, it was hard to ignore. She found herself staring all around the room looking for something to help. All she really wanted to do was thrust up into the girl._

_After a few moments of Quinn sitting still, she moved. She slowly lifted herself a little off of Rachel. The smaller girl almost panicked, thinking Quinn was going to stop. To Rachel's pleasure, Quinn came back down, impaling herself with Rachel. The blonde let out a strangled moan. Rachel wondered if she could become any harder than she was now, because the sounds Quinn had begun to make were making her feel like it._

_Quinn moved slowly, rocking forward and backwards, sliding up and down, grinding into Rachel. Her toes were curling as she watched Quinn ride her so sensually. Rachel gripped the sheets tightly as she watched. She looked down at where the two girls connected and watched as Quinn moved up and down, leaving a Rachel's cock covered in her wetness._

_The room was silent, other than the noises Quinn was making, which were getting louder and more often, and the wet sound of Quinn's center sliding over Rachel. Rachel was breathing harder than ever trying not to disappoint the girl. From the sound of it, Quinn was getting close._

_Rachel could feel the blondes' walls becoming tighter around her. She felt as Quinn picked up her pace. She heard as Quinn's moans and whimpers got louder._

_Quinn gave one long grind into Rachel and that's when Rachel felt it. She watched as Quinn's face squinted up and her mouth formed a perfect "o" shape. She felt Quinn's walls tighten and begin to pulsate around her. The feeling was amazing. Rachel lost all control and came hard into Quinn, letting the girl milk her dry._

* * *

Once the girls had become sexually involved, they fought more than ever. If Finn, Rachel's ex, ever came around her, Quinn would be extra harsh for the rest of the day. Quinn didn't know why she did what she did, but she just didn't want anyone near the girl.

Once Quinn had moved away from Liam, she thought she would be able to leave all this sexual curiosity behind her. She was an adult now and shouldn't have to bother with those kinds of things anymore. Yet, there was Rachel, in the kitchen.

When she first moved in, Quinn didn't talk to her. That quickly changed. Quinn had begun finding ways to bother the girl. Finding anything to fight with her about was something she did every day. Today would be no different.

"Must you make so much noise in there? There's no need to throw stuff around. You'll probably break something else."

"I never broke anything in the first place." Rachel said sternly from the kitchen. "And I'm not even making that much noise. I just sat my purse on the table."

"Why do you carry a purse anyway, they're for women. Last I checked…"

Rachel stormed out of the kitchen and went straight into her room. She slammed the door behind her so hard it knocked Quinn's water bottled off the table and into the floor, soaking into the carpet.

"What the fuck Berry!" Quinn shouted. "No need to act like a crazy bitch."

Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a rag. She heard Rachel's door swing open and heard the girl come storming into the living room.

"You're one to speak you know." She said glaring at the blonde in the kitchen. "You have got to be the craziest of crazy bitches I've ever met. That's saying something, seeing as I now live with Santana."

"Listen up man hands…" Quinn started as she came into the living room. "You don't have to live here. You can always leave. I don't think Brit or Santana would appreciate it much anyway if they found out that we have some _thing _living here us."

"Yeah well, I'm sure they would be more interested in the fact that you get a kick out of sleeping with it."

"Excuse me." Quinn said, she walked up on Rachel and got into her face. "I swear I will tell everyone about you if you say anything."

"Go ahead. I'll tell everyone about you. About how you enjoyed jacking me off behind the bleachers in high school. About how you would invite me over on the weekends and fu…" Before Rachel could finish, Quinn smacked Rachel.

Rachel felt the flesh on her face heat up and sting. She held her cheek and looked up at the angry blonde. She felt as angry coursed through her.

Quinn stormed off into her room and slammed the door behind her. Rachel didn't know what moved her, but she quickly snapped out of it and headed to the girls door. She slung it open and Quinn whirled around to see the brunette standing there.

"What the fuck man hands! Was that not enough for you?!" She yelled.

Rachel slammed the door behind her and forcefully shoved the blonde.

"What the hell Berry!"

Rachel shoved her again, successfully shoving the girl onto the bed. She was breathing hard and staring at the blonde girl on the bed. Before Quinn could get up, Rachel quickly begun undoing her skirt, she let it fall to the floor and then quickly removed her shirt. Quinn watched from the bed as Rachel took her clothes off. She too began removing her own clothing. Both girls angrily removed their clothing until they were both in only their bras.

Rachel climbed onto the bed and forcefully removed the girls' bra. Quinn did the same to Rachel, and they both stared. Neither of them had been completely naked in front of one another before.

Not leaving much time to allow them to look, Rachel shoved Quinn back on the bed. She had never been on top before, but she didn't care.

She looked down at Quinn whose face showed a mixture of anger and lust. She grabbed the girls' knees and parted them forcefully. Quinn shoved Rachel off but Rachel shoved her back down. She grabbed her hardened cock and thrust it forcefully into the blonde. Quinn let out a combination of a grunt and a moan at the intrusion.

Rachel thrust hard and fast into the blonde. Quinn ran her nails down the brunettes back, digging into her skin and leaving very angry red marks. Rachel let out a growl and grabbed the girls' hands, holding them down above her head. This caused the girls faces to become close. Rachel looked into the other girls eyes which were full of passion. Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's back, crossing her ankles and holding herself in place.

They stared at each other as Rachel fucked her with no mercy. Their faces were close together. Both girls were sweating now as their bodies slid together. Without think about it, Rachel closed the gap between them, locking her lips with the blonde girl.

Quinn froze.

Rachel slid her tongue forcefully over Quinn's. When she did that, she felt Quinn's walls clamp down harder than ever around her. Quinn let out a strangled noise as she came harder than Rachel ever felt. It's happened so suddenly and it felt as though it pulled Rachel into her own orgasm. She tried to pull out before but Quinn's leg lock had her stuck and she came hard into the blonde girl beneath her.

"Shit."


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys,

I know it's been I while since an update, but I haven't forgot about these stories. I've been going through some personal issues and that caused me to stop writing for a while. Now, with Cory's death, I don't know how other people feel, but I'm finding it kind of hard right now to write anything inappropriate about Rachel (Lea). I'm going to try to start writing again so please hang tight, I'm still going to continue. Thanks =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this short chapter. I just needed to get something down so maybe I can get back into the swing of writing. Please Review =) I love reading what you guys have to say about the story. Thanksss!**

**Chapter 4**

5 Weeks. Quinn had been pregnant for 5 weeks and Rachel was already sure she couldn't handle it. I mean, they fought all the way to the doctor's office this afternoon and on the way back. All they did was fight, but Rachel was determined to be in this babies life whether Quinn liked it or not.

The only time Quinn would really let Rachel help out was when she was having food cravings. Honestly, if Rachel had to run to the store one more time for bacon, she was going to lose her mind. How could one person possibly eat that much bacon? Rachel just hoped the baby didn't come out with a snout.

Rachel laid in her bed in her dark room waiting to fall asleep. It had been such a busy and frustrating day. All the arguing with Quinn was really taking a toll on her. Not only that, but Santana was beginning to notice that something was up. They couldn't hide it much longer from their other two roommates, but what would they tell them? Would they tell them the truth? Rachel wasn't sure she was ready for the two girls to find out about her extra…parts.

Rachel laid there thinking about everything, slowly driving herself crazy. When she heard her phone buzz beside her from her night stand, she looked at her alarm clock and checked the time. 1:32 Am. Who would be texting her at this time? She wasn't that popular.

She picked up her phone and looked at the name flashing on the screen.

**1 Messege: Quinn Fabray**

Rachel opened the text and read.

**I need your help. Come here, be quiet.**

Rachel hopped up quickly and silently crept out of her room. She made her was down the hall to Quinn's door and quietly let herself in.

The room was dark, Rachel couldn't really see anything, but she heard the squeak of Quinn's mattress.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Can you come over here?" Quinn whispered back somewhere from the bed.

Rachel made her way over to Quinn's bed and felt around until she made contact with the edge of the mattress.

"Come up." Quinn told her.

Rachel did as she was told and climbed up on the bed.

"Quinn, what is this about? You said you needed my help. Is something wrong with you, the baby?"

Rachel got to the top of the bed until she was sitting next to Quinn. She sighed in frustration as Quinn had yet to answer any of her questions.

"Quinn, I'm not going to get any bacon right now. It's like 1 in the morning and I'm pretty sure my rape whistle won't do me any good at this time…"

Rachel shut up when she felt Quinn's hand grab her own. Without any hesitation, Quinn took Rachel's hand under the covers and under the elastic band of her night pants and underwear. When Rachel's fingers came in contact with Quinn soaking center, she quickly retracted her hand.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Please, I can't…I need you."

"You can do this yourself." Rachel whispered back loudly and nervously into the dark.

"I've already done it twice tonight." Quinn admitted. "I can't…I need more."

Hearing that Quinn had already fingered herself twice that night made Rachel's member twitch, that was hot.

"It's my hormones, I can't control it. You keep saying you want to help, so help."

Yeah Rachel wanted to help, but this isn't what she meant, was it?

"What if Brit and Santana hear?"

"We'll be quiet."

"Quinn, I don't know…"

"Damn it Berry, just…fuck me. Then you can go back to your room."

Rachel was annoyed and aroused at the same time. She swears this girl is going to drive her crazy. One minute she's telling her she wants her to have nothing to do with her or the baby, the next minute she's telling her to fuck her.

She felt Quinn shuffling around beside her and then heard her toss something soft on the ground. Once again Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand but this time guided it up her now bare torso to her breast. Rachel's palm came in contact with Quinn's hard nipples and she felt herself react immediately. It was ridiculous how hard she could become so quickly when dealing with the person she only seems able to fight with and fuck.

"Quinn…" Rachel pleaded.

Quinn gave Rachel's hand a squeeze and let out a soft whimper.

"Please."

Quinn rolled over on her side to face Rachel. She moved her hand from Rachel's and slid it up the brunette's thigh. Rachel was wearing shorts and that made it easy for Quinn to slide her hand under the pants leg and grab hold of Rachel. Rachel sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as Quinn massaged her. She felt Quinn shift again, but it wasn't until she heard the wet sounds that she realized Quinn was touching herself too. The thought of it made Rachel thrust up into Quinn's hand. The dark was heightening all of her other senses and at this rate, Rachel wouldn't last much longer.

She took Quinn's hand away sat up on her knees. She quietly took off her night shorts and kicked them to the end of the bed.

"Roll over." She instructed Quinn.

Without hesitation, Quinn rolled over on her hands and knees. Rachel moved until was behind the blonde girl and used her fingers to find Quinn's center. She was practically dripping. She lined herself up and slowly entered her.

The feeling of being inside of Quinn was something Rachel really never wanted to forget. She was so warm and wet, and the way her walls held so tightly to Rachel's cock drove her crazy.

Quinn let out a low moan as Rachel continued to enter slowly. She would go in about an inch and then pull out, then in another inch or so and pull out.

"Rachel…" Quinn moaned out.

Hearing her say her name like that was intoxicating. She slid back in, this time all the way. She placed one hand gently on Quinn's back and the other on her hip. She continued her slow thrust into the girl; Quinn had begun rocking back into each of Rachel's thrust.

"Harder." Quinn begged and Rachel obliged. Her grasp on the blondes' hip was tightening along with Quinn's walls around her cock. She could tell Quinn was trying her best to stay quiet. Rachel leaned over Quinn's back until her mouth was at the blonde's ear; Her thrust picking up speed.

"Are you gonna come?" Rachel teased. She reached a hand down between Quinn's legs and began circling the girls' clit.

"R…Rachel…" Quinn moaned out. She turned her head quickly and captured the girls' lips with her own. She slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth and muffled her long moan as she came hard around Rachel. Her walls clamped down and trapped Rachel inside of her. Rachel let out whimpered into Quinn's mouth as she came inside of her.

Rachel thrust into her a few more times, making sure she was completely drained before she pulled out. She collapsed onto the other side of the bed as Quinn rolled back over and caught her breath.

"Better?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Quinn breathed out. Both girls lay silently in the bed for a few moments.

A loud knock on the door startled both girls. Rachel jumped from the bed and hit the floor. Quinn grabbed the blanket to cover herself. No one opened the door to come in but loud and clear they heard Santana speak.

"You guys have A LOT of explaining to do in the morning!" Santana yelled. They heard Brittany giggling as they went back into Santana's room, shutting the door behind them.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the chapter =) Please Leave Reviews. I'm glad people are actually enjoying this story. **

**Chapter 5**

Rachel sat back in her room on her bed avoiding coming out. She had snuck out of Quinn's room last night hoping Santana would think she made it up. However, with her banging on her door every five minutes warning her to come out, Rachel didn't think it worked.

"Come on Berry, I've got the screw driver and I swear I'll take the door off."

Rachel was beginning to panic. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed her phone to text Quinn.

**Rachel: What should I do?**

Rachel heard rattling at the door.

"Okay!" She yelled at Santana. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You've got thirty seconds bitch!"

Rachel looked back at her phone to see that Quinn had yet to respond. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath before opening it and coming face to face with an agitated Latina.

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel said as she walked past her towards the living room. She took a seat next to Brittany who was putting together a jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table.

"I want to know how long you and blondie have been fucking?" She yelled back towards Quinn's room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said looking at her sternly.

"Oh okay see, I think I have a pretty good idea of what screwing sounds like. And from the sounds of it, you were putting it to Q pretty hard last night." Santana smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the girls' crudeness.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana." Rachel continued to lie.

"Look here bitches." Santana addressed Rachel and Quinn's closed door. "I know what heard. I don't care if you two are screwing. I just don't want you lying about it. Just tell the truth." Santana crossed her arms over her chest and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Or I'll be forced to install cameras all over the apartment."

"Are you gonna take the one out of our room? Cause that means we can't make anymore of our tapes." Brittany said looking up from her puzzle.

"…No Brit, I'm not taking that one." Santana regained her composure and continued. "I will. I swear the last thing you want is Santana Lopez all up in your business."

With that said, Quinn's door opened and she stepped out. She walked past Santana and took a seat in the arm-chair. All eyes were on her. All eyes except for Brittany's, she was really into that puzzle. Quinn sat silently for a few seconds before looking Santana in the eye and speaking.

"Yes." She nodded. "We've been sleeping together."

Santana smiled proudly and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Thank you, I knew it."

"But I thought you two didn't like each other." Brittany said still concentrated.

"She's just helping me." Quinn said.

"Helping you with what?" Santana said emerging from the kitchen with a bagel. "Making sure your vag doesn't dry up and blow away?"

"I'm pregnant." Quinn stated, ignoring Santana's teasing.

Rachel looked at Quinn in shock. Her expression matching that of Santana's, even Brittany looked up from her puzzle.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Quinn…" Rachel started.

"Who's the dad?" Santana asked sitting on the arm of the couch next to Rachel.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone." Brittany said.

"I'm not ready to say." Quinn said. "But Rachel's just agreed to help me with some of the pregnancy symptoms and last night I was…"

"Horny?" Santana chuckled.

Quinn smiled a small smile and nodded.

"So you called Berry? I'm insulted." Santana said jokingly.

"You're with Brittany and I wouldn't ask that of you. It's just not something I could handle myself and I was going crazy so I asked her."

"I didn't know you had it in you Berry." Santana said nudging Rachel with her elbow. Rachel didn't know how to respond. She was surprised Quinn actually told, and relieved that she didn't give up the whole secret.

"Well, we have an arrangement so you'll be hearing us a lot more." Quinn said standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"When are you gonna tell us you the dad is Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"In time, just give me some time." She turned back and looked at Rachel. "Do we have any bacon left?"

* * *

Quinn was glad to be out the house. She had decided to tell Santana and Brittany about her pregnancy because she knew that it would become hard to hide soon. They would have started asking too many questions and would have been mad that she hadn't told them. They would have wanted to know about the father right away. So Quinn told them and gained herself some time.

She got out of the cab, paid the driver, and made her way into the grocery store. She needed more bacon. Rachel had insisted that she go with her, but Quinn really just needed some time alone right now.

She walked into the store and picked up a hand held shopping cart. She made her way over to the meat section to load up on bacon. Her bacon cravings were getting out of control, she knew, but it was just so good.

As she made her way back to the front, the pharmacy sign caught her eye. She stood there thinking. Should she look into prenatal vitamins? It would be good for the baby, and seeing as the babies' father is a woman with oddly functioning male genitalia. She wondered sometimes if that made Rachel just very beautiful man. She'd like to take as many precautions as she can.

Beautiful, did she just call Rachel beautiful?

She shook her head clear of that thought and walked over to the pharmacy. She browsed a few shelves, not really sure what she was looking for. She finally gave up and walked up to the man at the counter.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I'd find the prenatal vitamins?"

The man looked up at Quinn and smiled.

"They're over there, left side, second shelf." He pointed. "First baby?"

Quinn didn't really want to talk about it, but didn't want to be rude so she nodded.

"Are you excited?"

Quinn wasn't sure how to respond to that. She wanted to laugh and ask the man if he was kidding but that too would be rude.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified." Quinn answered as honestly as she could. How could she be excited when she wasn't sure or not if her baby would come out normal?

"Well, you're going to do fine. You're doing great already by taking your vitamins. Good luck to you." The pharmacist said before going back to his work.

Quinn smiled before walking over to the aisle the man pointed her to. She looked at the different bottles on the shelf before finding what she was looking for. There were just so many to choose from. This was a moment where she actually wished Rachel was here. She would have probably already done her research on this and could help.

Quinn just took several bottles from the shelf and shoved them in her bacon filled cart then made her way to check out.

* * *

When Quinn got back from the store, the apartment appeared empty. She walked in and sat the several bags of bacon on the counter. As she was putting as many as she could into the fridge, she heard a door open. She glanced out of the kitchen to catch a glimpse of Rachel in a towel making her way to her room.

Up until now, Quinn had been battling her hormones all day. She had just been so horny and it was driving her nuts. The bumpy cab ride didn't help at all, only worked her up more. Had the cab driver not have been creepy and staring at her all the way down the road, she would have considered touching herself to relieve some tension.

Now seeing Rachel walk by in nothing but a towel, and knowing what she had under it, she lost it.

"Hey Rachel?" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Hey, I didn't know you were back." Rachel said poking her head from her door.

"Yeah, just walked in." She said pretending to go through some of the bags. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Uh, sure." Rachel said walking over to the kitchen.

Quinn tried not to stare, but Rachel's hair was still wet and beads of water were still running down her tan skin.

"Did you get enough bacon?" Rachel joked, not noticing Quinn's staring.

"Where are Brit and Santana?" Quinn said ignoring her question.

"Oh, they went to the get Brittany some more jazz shoes." Rachel said looking in the fridge at Quinn's pile of bacon packages. "I'm not cooking all this."

Quinn walked up behind Rachel and shut the refrigerator door, pinning Rachel to its cool surface.

"How long have they been gone?" She asked pressing closer to Rachel.

"Uh…maybe twenty or thirty minutes." Rachel said, now feeling a bit nervous and once again aroused.

"And how long until you think they'll be back?" Quinn asked as she raised her hand to the top of Rachel's towel, pulling on it until it dropped to the ground leaving the brunette naked against the fridge.

"Um…uh…" Rachel stuttered as Quinn began to lower herself to her knees. "Maybe another fifteen or twenty minutes, the uh….oh god." Rachel faltered as Quinn swirled her tongue slowly around the head of Rachel's hardening member. "The…the…dancewear store is down the….yeah…road. Fuck."

Quinn brought her hand up and began pumping the base of Rachel's hardened dick as she sucked on the rest. By the way Rachel was rocking into her mouth, Quinn could tell she really liked it when swirled her tongue.

Quinn was beyond turned on. Sucking on Rachel was turning out to be something she enjoyed a lot. Her clit was throbbing to the point where it was becoming painful. Her underwear was soaked and she really wanted Rachel inside of her.

She removed her lips from her cock with a pop and stood up. Licking her lips, she looked into those big brown eyes, her pupils dilated by arousal. She walked over to the table, turning her back to the smaller girl and placing her hands on the top. She looked backed at Rachel who was leaning against the refrigerator and stroking herself as she watched Quinn.

Grabbing the hem of her own sundress, Quinn slowly slid it up her legs, bunching it around her waist. She used her other hand to slide her underwear down her legs; the two girls' never breaking eye contact.

"Come here." Quinn whispered, beckoning Rachel with her finger.

Rachel walked over until she was standing directly behind Quinn. Quinn watched her as she walked over to her. Her hard on was impressive. For a small girl, she was well endowed. Her breasts were perfectly sized and her skin was beautifully tan.

Once Rachel was close enough behind her, she bent down until her upper torso was pressed against the table top. Without warning, Rachel entered her fully. Her thrusts were long and slow.

"Fuck…Rachel." Quinn moaned out.

Rachel added a little more force behind each thrust until she was fucking the blonde roughly against the table.

"I'm…so close…so." Quinn breathed out.

The blonde reached her hand down between her own legs to circle her own clit. Rachel slapped Quinn's hand away and leaned over her, trapping her hands above her head.

"No." Rachel said forcefully.

Keeping Quinn's arms pinned above her own head with one arm, Rachel reached her other hand around to finish what Quinn started and circled her clit. The circles were hard and messy and oh so good to Quinn.

"Oh god."

"I'm gonna come Rach…I'm…"

Letting out a loud noise between and scream and a moan, Quinn came hard. A few more thrust and Rachel followed soon behind. Both girls lay there unmoving, trying to catch their breath. When they heard the keys in the door, they both jumped into action.

Rachel scrambled back over to grab her towel and wrap it around herself. Quinn was readjusting her dress when the door opened. Rachel quickly pointed down to Quinn's discarded underwear on the floor. Quinn grabbed them up and shoved them into her bag full of vitamins.

"Hey." Brittany chirped as she skipped into the kitchen. She looked over to Rachel who was standing nervously in front of the refrigerator. "Why are you in a towel?"

Santana walked into the kitchen and looked at the two suspiciously.

"I was…I was looking for…baking soda?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" Santana asked as she continued to watch the pair, Quinn still standing unmoving from the table and gripping the plastic bag.

Without answering, Rachel went into the cabinet and got the baking soda before escaping to her room.

"What's in the bag?" Brittany asked. "I got my shoes in this one, wanna see?"

"Not now Brit." Quinn said. "Later okay." She said offering the girl a smile.

Without looking at Santana, Quinn took her bag and went to her room. Before she shut the door she heard Brittany ask:

"Why are they being so weird?"

"Because those bitches just fucked in the kitchen."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Don't touch that."


End file.
